Bride of Wonka AU
by Empv
Summary: What if Charlie and the other four kids have big sisters and Wonka wants to marry one of them will Wonka find the perfect bride or will there be no lover for Wonka?
1. Chapter 1:Meet Ariana Bucket

Meet Ariana Bucket the daughter of Mr. and Mrs.Bucket and granddaughter to Grandpa Joe,Grandma Josephine,Grandpa George,Grandma Georgina she has pale skin as white as snow,Gorgeous locks of brown hair as brown as hazel eyes that can sparkle everytime she blinks she and her family are poor they were not very rich or powerful but they had plenty to eat and that has been that way eversince. 9 months later the Bucket family were blessed with Charlie a handsome cheerful ray of sunshine.The grandparents took a likeing to Charlie like they did with Ariana when she was little (Because now she is 24) but her life will change of the chocolate factory's owner will soon need a bride...

"Here you go Grandpa Joe one cabbage soup for you." Says Ariana kindly as she hands over the bowl to him "Thank you Ariana." Says Grandpa Joe as there was a sound of a door open and close which means Mr.Bucket was home for work "Charlie." He said to his son as Charlie looked up "I got you something you may like."Says Mr.Bucket as he hands over a few broken tooth paste caps to him where he got those tooth paste caps is the Toothpaste factory where hours were long and the paying was terrible as Charlie picked one of them up he smiled "It's what exactly what I needed." Says Charlie in an excited mood as he ran to a sculpture which was a factory and a man standing right infront of it.Somehow Ariana's little brother Charlie was interested into this man who owns a factory down the streets named Willy Wonka from the stories that Grandpa Joe get to tell Charlie sometimes and she listens in this Wonka guy sounds like a interesting man to her maybe one day she'll like to meet him one day "Alright Charlie it's getting late time for bed." Says Mrs.Bucket as she kisses Charlie on the head and as Charlie ran over to his grandparents and said goodnight to Josephine,George,Georgina when he said goodnight to Grandpa Joe "Grandpa?" Asked Charlie "Yeah?" Asked Grandpa Joe "Can you please tell me a story about Willy Wonka and his factory?" Asked Charlie politely as Grandpa Joe responded with an old chuckle "Alright Charlie." Says Grandpa Joe as Ariana rolls her eyes as she walks up stairs and into her room but before she fall asleep she turns her head to the window that is near her bed she could almost see the view of the town the only place her eyes were focused on was the factory she wished that she can go there one day her brother will be so happy if he and she meet Willy Wonka in person as she slowly closes her eyes then went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2:Contest and First Winner

The next day while Ariana was heading back home from her part-time job she saw something strange going on few people we're circled around a pole so Ariana came to check it out which turns out was a poster sheet by Willy Wonka it said.

Dear people of the world I Willy Wonka had decided to invent 5 women over to my factory in addition,one of these five women will experience a amazing thing with me.Five Golden Tickets are placed in the ordinary wrapping papers of Wonka Bars these bars could be found in any shop,in any city,in any country,in the world so good luck happy hunting!

That gave Ariana excitement a chance for her little brother to see Willy Wonka so she ran back home to tell her family after she told her family Grandpa Joe said excitedly to Charlie this "Would it would be something Charlie to open up a bar of candy and find a golden ticket inside?" Asked Grandpa Joe with a smile "I know."Says Charlie with a smile "But I only get one bar a year for my birthday." Says Charlie "But it is your birthday next week." Says Mrs.Bucket as she mops the floor "You has as much chance as anybody does." Says Grandma Josephine sweetly "If the women if the women find the candy bars everyday not Charlie his not a woman he won't have a chance." Explains Grandpa George Charlie head starts facing down Ariana ran up to Charlie and whisper "Don't listen to Grandpa George Charlie I'll find a golden ticket for you." Says Ariana "Thanks Ariana." Says Charlie "Mark my words the woman who finds the first golden ticket will be fat fat fat!" Growls Grandpa George.

In Düsseldorf Germany...

The first golden ticket has been found by a large chubby woman with red hair and brownish eyes her name was Gladys Gloop she lives with her Mom and Dad and little brother Augustus she said while her brother was eating a Wonka bar he taste something that was not chocolate was it nuts or caramel until he realize he found the golden ticket "It was a miracle takes to my little brother the little food treasure hunter." Says Gladys with a smile as she brings Augustus close to her for the cameras to take pictures of the both of them.

In the Bucket's house...

The Bucket family was watching the whole thing on the tv "What a repulsive boy." Says Grandma Josephine "Yeah using your little sibling as a pet is not a good thing." Says Ariana as she looks back at the tv screen "Now the second golden ticket has been found in Backinghamshire,England by a woman named Elizabeth Salt." Says the news reporter on the tv.


	3. Chapter 3:Elizabeth Salt

In Buckinghamshire,England...

There was a young woman she was tall and thin with long straight beautiful brown hair ,she wore lipstick as red as a cherry and a black business suit as black as night . Elizabeth Salt's face doesn't look that interested as she shows the golden ticket to the photographers. "It was just pure luck." says Elizabeth to the photographers."Soon as my little Veruca heard about the contest she said was..smiled Mr.Salt as he turns towards Veruca "I want my sister to find a ticket NOW!" yells Veruca. "Veruca,don't yell so loud." says Elizabeth"I don't care your just emotionless!" Yells Veruca "Alright calm down Veruca." says Mrs.Salt calmly "Why is Elizabeth emotionless?" asked a photographer "Well Elizabeth was born with Alexithymia- but she will still be our little girl." says Mr.Salt "Thanks Father." Says Elizabeth.

In the Bucket's house...

"Poor girl." says Charlie "She seems not as bad as her sister is." says Grandma Josephine. "Because she was born with Alexithymia.Alexithymia is a disorder that makes people emotionless." explain Ariana "Oh." says Grandma Josephine .Charlie looks around the room he saw something strange --Mr.Bucket is at home on a Tuesday! "Dad why aren't you at work?" asked Charlie "Oh um the people in the main office have given me some time off." says Mr.Bucket "Like a summer vacation?" asked Charlie "Yes,kinda like that." says Mr.Bucket.

The Toothpaste Factory had just commissioned a new machine to screw tooth paste caps.

The increasing sale on chocolate bars had led to a boost in toothpaste sales.So the company was trying to modernize that led to completely eliminating Mr.Bucket's job.

As Charlie was fast asleep in bed,Ariana looked out from the window. Looking down at Mr.Bucket and Mrs.Bucket standing in front of the house, she could barely hear their voices even though she is directly above them. All she heard was "Don't worry Mr.Bucket our luck will change."from Mrs.Bucket's voice. "Oh Dad." Says Ariana sadly.


	4. Chapter 4:First Try

Today was Charlie's birthday.Ariana was outside walking on the sidewalk bringing something special for him as she went into a candy store and went to the man behind the stand ".One Wonka Bar please." said Ariana politely ."That'll be $40 dollars." said the cashier . Arinana took out her money that she found from the street "I have $13 dollars does that count?" asked Ariana "No it doesn't." said the cashier as he was about to walk away ,but ,he heard running so he turned around there was nobody except the door closing.Outside of the candy store there was Ariana running for her life and stops to pull something out of her pocket which is a Wonka Bar- "For you Charlie." said Ariana as she continued running until she finally reaches to the house . "Charlie." called out Ariana. Charlie looked up to Ariana "I brought a special birthday present for you." said Ariana as she hands Charlie the candy bar that got everyone attention.Charlie could see that everybody was looking at him "Maybe I shall wait till morning."said Charlie. "Like hell." whispers Grandpa George. "Grandpa." said Ariana as she looks at Charlie excitedly to open his candy bar to see if he gets a golden ticket. Charlie is excited to see the happiness in Ariana's eyes and carefully unslides the cover showing the gray wrapping "Now Charlie you must not feel disappointed if you." says Mrs.Bucket sweetly but couldn't finish her sentence "Whatever happens you still have the candy." says Mr.Bucket who finished the sentence for Mrs.Bucket as Charlie looked at his Dad then looks at the gray wrapping as he slowly takes it off then...there was no ticket just pieces of brown chocolate attached to each other,everyone around Charlie felt sadness inside that there's no golden ticket. "Oh well that's that." says Grandpa Joe as Charlie looks around."We'll share it." says Charlie "No ,Charlie ,not your birthday present." says Grandpa Joe as Charlie looks at him. "It's my candy bar I'll do what I want with it." says Charlie as he breaks it up into little pieces and gave it to each of his family as he hand over a piece from the chocolate bar to Ariana she said "Charlie you are a sweet little boy." As she took a bite out of her chocolate.


	5. Chapter 5:The Third Winner

The Bucket Family were watching the news again the third golden ticket has been found by a woman named Turquoise Beauregrade.

On the news...

Turquoise Beauregrade was wearing a gray hoodie . Her mother and little sister Violet wore the same pink outfits and had their blonde long hair in a ponytails. Turqoise was smiling while holding the golden ticket. Elizabeth , who was emotionless, forced a smile. Mrs.Beauregrade was talking "My first daughter Turquoise is a champion at sports as much as my second daughter ,Violet is .I think this golden ticket is a perfect prize for her to hang I up in her trophy collection." says Mrs.Beauregrade ."I'm a excellent winner as my Mom says. So, when I heard about Wonka's golden tickets. I was super excited .I've never gave up on searching for the ticket .I finally found it and that shows that I'm a winner." says Turquoise confidently. "She's a confident person like me." says Mrs.Beauregrade . "Not as confident as me!" yells Violet. "Oh please, Violet, you're not as confident as me . You are just my baby sister in the family." says Turquoise teasingly to Violet by calling her baby sister. "Never call me baby sister!" growls Violet as Turquoise turned back at the photographers. "Since this contest is for five women ..I'm better then all of them. I don't care who they are ,that woman is going to be me!" shouts Turquoise "Tell them why Turquoise." says. Mrs.Beauregrade "Because I'm a winner!" yells out Turquoise.

In the Bucket's house:

"What a over confident woman." says Ariana in shock "Despicable!" shouts Grandma Georgina then Grandpa George slide close on the bed next to his wife ."You have no idea on what we're talking about." he says as Grandma Georgina looks over to him and gave him a toothy smile."Dragonflies." she said as Ariana heard and responded with a chuckle.

There are now 2 golden tickets left all Ariana needs is for Charlie to find one of them.


	6. Chapter 6:Second Try

In the middle of the night ,everyone was asleep. Charlie was fast asleep in his bed. That was until he heard "Charlie." That was Ariana,so ,Charlie woke up slowly to look up at his sister. "Yes?" he said as she saw Ariana pull up a coin "You and I are going to have one more try on finding that ticket." said Ariana sweetly ."But , it's the middle of the night ,all the candy shops are closed." said Charlie ."I know but there is this one that is open nearby and hasn't closed yet so I want to go there and get a Wonka Bar. Then ,we can open it together." says Ariana "Ok." says Charlie as he slowly gets out of bed. Ariana gives Charlie the coin. Then ,he ran downstairs to leave.Ariana waited and waited until she fell asleep . Then she heard was "Air!" That was Charlie's voice , Ariana spurt awake. She turned her head and there was Charlie having the Wonka Bar in his two little hands. "Maybe we should open it in the morning." says Charlie. "No ,I think we should open it now . The both of us shall open it." says Ariana "Ok." Says Charlie as together Ariana and he open but still no ticket. "*Sigh*." Sighs Ariana ."Ari what's wrong?" asked Charlie. "It's nothing , Charlie let's just go to sleep." says Ariana "Ok." says Charlie ,as he lay back in his bed . Ariana went out of his room and into her room .Ariana decided that she would not give up on finding her brother a ticket.


	7. Chapter 7:The Fourth Winner

The Bucket Family were watching the news again they heard the fourth golden ticket was found by a woman named Mary Teavee.

On the news...

Mary Teavee was wearing black lipstick and not so much of a pretty outfit . Mary was wearing a black t-shirt with a skull on it and has long brown hair ,not as long as Elizabeth's. She was holding the golden ticket. Mary's parents stayed as far away from her as possible because they were scared of her. Her little brother Mike Teavee was in the background playing a zombie gun-shooting game. "My filthy parents heard about the dumb contest bought me a stinking Wonka Bar ,let me open it ,and , there was the golden ticket . " They got one for me ,like I'm some little kid." stewed Mary. " Most of the time I don't know Mary she doesn't like us . But I do know women these days want to be their own person." said Mr.Teavee "Also buy my new album called The Rise of the Midnight Dead." said Mary. "I will also, taste chocolate " said Mary "How did it taste?" asked a photographer "I don't know ,I hate chocolate."says Mary.

In the Bucket's house...

Grandpa George heard that and he was mad by yelling "Well it's a good thing that your going to a chocolate factory you ungrateful..." Before he could say anymore ,Ariana quickly covered Charlie's ears the whole room was silent listening to the muffling sounds of Grandpa George's yelling. When he was done Ariana uncovered Charlie's ears "That question is who would be the winner of the last golden ticket?"asked the newsman as Ariana turned off the tv she looked down quiet all her hopes for Charlie to see Willy Wonka is gone.


	8. Chapter 8:And The Winner Is

Outside, Ariana was standing right in front of the gates of the chocolate factory. She exhaled a bit sadly as she heard the news that some lady in Russia found the last golden ticket. Ariana wished her brother had founded the last golden ticket . Ariana decides to not think or talk about it.She then decides to head home. On her way home,she sees a dollar partly covered up in a pile of snow . She digs it up. her was a candy store and she decided to buy a candy bar. She put the money in and said,"One Wonka Bar please." Ariana gave the dollar to him then he gave the Wonka Bar to her. "Enjoy." He said sweetly to her ."Thanks." said Ariana as she walks away. As she was walking away she heard some news spreading by across town the ticket that was found in Russia was a fake! That meant that the real one is still out there ! So Ariana quickly went to a dark hallway to open the chocolate bar to see if she got the golden ticket . When she opened the wrapping ,there was the golden ticket! The last golden ticket!! Ariana was shocked ,but so happy so she ran home yelling ..Mom! Dad!" . As she reached home "I found it the last golden ticket!" When she ran in the door and show it to Grandpa Joe .Grandpa Joe was excited and he did some weird little dance. "Good luck in that chocolate factory."saidMrs.Bucket.

Ariana saw Charlie he looked quite down Ariana saw sadness in him so she turned to Mrs.Bucket and said "I'm taking Charlie with me." Grandpa George heard that "No I think you shall go by yourself it is only for the women." he said "Grandpa George I'm taking Charlie with me .I'm 24 I can make my own decisions now." said Ariana "Ariana is right we should let her make her own decisions." said Grandpa Joe . Charlie smiled and ran over to Ariana and hugged her "You're the best big sis ,Air." Charlie said to her "Thanks Charlie." says Ariana "Excited for the chocolate factory?"asked Ariana "Yeah!" shouted Charlie in excitement.


	9. Chapter 9:Handsome Man

The Next Day...

It was the day of the contest and all the winners showed up at the front of the gates. There was Elizabeth,Mary,Turquoise,Gladys and Ariana with her little brother Charlie. Charlie was looking straight up at the factory "You excited Charlie?" whispered Ariana into his ear."Yeah." said Charlie,as he looked up at Ariana. The gates are now opening "Please enter." says a voice in the microphone. The group of six people enter,"Come forward." said the voice on the microphone. "Dear visitors, it's by great pleasure to welcome you to my humble factory. Do you know who I am ? Well..Before the voice on the microphone finished his sentence, the person reached to something behind the curtains and stopped. The curtains slowly opened it showed some puppet dolls singing a little song for everyone . While they were all confused and scared, the song ended. The show burst into flames, there was a man that caught Ariana's eye. He was wearing a black suit,a top hat and funny looking glasses . Ariana blushed as he saw him. "Wasn't that just magnificent?" he asked.Ariana started clapping still blushing as she watches him go onto the stage Charlie looked up at Ariana "Are you ok?" he asked as Ariana looked down at him "Yeah I'm fine." she said.


	10. Chapter 10:Candy Land

After everybody introduced themselves ,they went into Wonka's big factory.Ariana stayed close to Wonka. "Ariana ,are you okay?" asked Charlie."Yeah,I'm fine. "Grandpa never told me that Willy Wonka is so...dreamy." said Ariana as her cheeks turn red."What was that?" asked Charlie."Nothing." said Ariana she giggled as the group continued to follow Wonka and then stopped at a small door."An important room,yes ,after all it's a chocolate factory." explained Wonka."Then,why is the door so small?" asked Mary." To keep all the great big chocolate inside." said Wonka to Mary."I like chocolate." said Elizabeth."Good,I'm happy to hear that you're a chocolate fan just like I am,haha." said Wonka as he ends with a laugh. "Now where was I? Oh yes ,prepare yourselves for the land of candies." said Wonka as he slowly opened the door revealing a world full of candies ! Charlie's eyes widened..he went "Wow!"as they went inside and looked around "Ladies and little boy welcome to Candy Land!" shouted Wonka.


	11. Chapter 11:A lovely talk with MrWonka

While they were in Candy Land,Ariana was busy looking at Mr.Wonka."Ariana,are you sure you're okay?" asked Charlie.Ariana looked over at Charlie who was holding a lollipop."Yeah,I'm fine." says Ariana. She looks over to Wonka and blushes,"I know what it is." said Charlie."Huh?" went Ariana."You have a crush on Wonka." says Charlie.Ariana felt embarrassed she didn't know when those feelings towards Willy Wonka had started. What will Charlie say if his sister is dating his idol? Ariana heard Charlie say this "It's okay that you have feelings for him.I won't mind ! We're brother and sister, it's okay to date.." explains Charlie."Thanks,Charlie! Now ,are you sure you're going to be okay by yourself while I talk to Mr.Wonka?" asked Ariana."Yeah ,I'll be fine." said Charlie."Good." said Ariana as she runs towards Wonka. Wonka was looking around he heard "Hey!" Wonka gasped a little as he turned around Ariana giggled."Sorry ,I scared you." she said smiling "That's okay." said Wonka as they started walking together. "So what's your name ? Are you one of the women that is in my contest?" asked Wonka."Yes ,my name is Ariana Bucket." Ariana introduced herself."Ariana ,what a nice name."said Wonka."Yeah." said Ariana blushing a little."So do you only make chocolate in this Factory ?" asked Ariana."No ,I make all other types of candies ,I make gumdrops,lollipops,jellybeans and all kinds of others that will make you go yum yum." explains Wonka.Ariana giggled at the way Wonka said yum yum . She saw some candy canes hanging from trees they're so high "I'll get it." said Wonka as he jumped on the tree climbed it to grab one candy cane and give it to Ariana."Thanks." she said as she took a bite."Your welcome." said Wonka as he stared into her eyes "Ariana" he said "Yeah?" she asked "You look beautiful." said Wonka."Thanks." Ariana said sweetly.


	12. Chapter 12:Gladys takes a BIG dip

Meanwhile ,Gladys was eating all the sweets in sight, one by one . Gladys sees a brown stream. The stream wasn't any kind of ordinary brown,it was chocolate brown! That seemed delicious to Gladys. She slurped down all the river chocolate. Gladys continued leaning down to drink more near the river. Ariana and Wonka were laughing and talking. It stopped when Wonka saw Ariana sipping the chocolate out of the river."Hey ,Mam ,my chocolate river should not be touched by chocolate hands!" shouted Wonka. Everybody else came to see what's going on. They whispered to each other,"what's going on?""Ariana ,what's going on?" asked Charlie softly. "I don't know." said Ariana."Are you listening to me!?" shouted Wonka again. All of a sudden,Gladys fell right into the chocolate river and made a big splash! Wonka let out a deep sigh."Oh my god!" shouted Mary. Elizabeth was silent,Turquoise had her mouth opened in shock, and Ariana had her hand on her mouth in surprise. They watched as Gladys trying to swim up to the surface. The tube caramel was ready to suck up all the chocolate river and everything in it , including Gladys."There she goes up that pipe." said Elizabeth. When Gladys was inside that pipe, she got stuck! "Wait she's stopping." said Charlie."She IS stuck." said Mary. Turquoise was watching like everybody else she heard something in the distance -it sounded like humming -the humming was coming from two tiny people who are gardening.


	13. Chapter 13:The Oompa-Loompa Song

"What is that over there?" asked Ariana. Everybody looked at what Ariana is looking at.

"Who are they?" asked Turquoise.

"Are they human?" asked Elizabeth.

"Cool! Are they some kind of alien?" asked Mary curiously.

"They're not aliens ,they are human." said Wonka.

"What are they?" asked Elizabeth.

"Well, they are called Oompa-Loompas. It like they're going to put on a little song for us." explained Wonka. The Oompa-Loompas all look like they are running onto a stage. They take position to begin their song..

Gladys Gloop, Gladys Gloop the big fat greedy hippo, Gladys Gloop

so big and vile,Gladys Gloop so greedy ,foul and infantile,come on! We cry!

The time is right to send her shooting up the pipe for all her orders that she gives

to people, now don't worry everybody don't be alarmed Gladys Gloop will be alright,

Gladys Gloop will be alright, though he will of course we must admit, he will be

altered quite a bit, slowly the wheels go round and round and cogs begin to grind

and pound, We'll boil her for a little bit,until we're absolutely sure, that, out ,she out

comes by grace

A miracle has taken place

This young and greedy lady, she's loved by people every where, for who could hate

or bear a grudge against the luscious bit...of FUDGE!!!!!

Gladys gets sucked up into the machine with the other chocolate! Everyone was silent except for Wonka. He was clapping "bravo!" He shouted excitedly.

"Woah ,woah , woah where does that pipe go to exactly?" asked Turquoise.

"Well, that pipe goes to a special room where I make the special chocolate. Dont worry she'll be fine." said Wonka .Turquoise was speechless "Alright now follow me." said Wonka as the group follows him.

"Ariana, are you sure Gladys is going to be okay?" asked Charlie to Ariana.

"Don't worry Charlie,she'll be fine. Thats what Wonka says." said Ariana nervously chuckling.


	14. Chapter 14:A Lovely Boat Ride

A boat on the chocolate river was coming towards the group. The boat was huge! It looked like a pink seahorse! As the boat stopped , Oompa-Loompas on that boat giggled at the group."What's so funny?" growled Mary.

"I think it is from all those gosh darn Cocobeans they've been eating." said Wonka .

"Do you know that chocolate triggers love connections" explained Wonka.

"You don't say?"said Turquoise with a flirty tone, making Wonka completely silent.

"All abroad!" shouted Wonka as everybody got on the boat Elizabeth was slowly getting on to the boat but Mary pushed her on the floor while running on.

"Move over,Slowpoke!" Mary yelled. Elizabeth gasped in shock. Elizabeth felt saddened inside. Her lack of emotion prevented her from feeling a tear coming done her cheek. Silently she continued to get on the boat and take her seat.

"Hey don't worry Mary's kinda a jerk anyway." said Turquoise who's right next to her.

"Thank you." said Elizabeth as she seats closer to Turquoise.

Meanwhile, on the boat Ariana and Charlie both sat right next to Willy Wonka which made Wonka slightly blushes at Ariana as he shouted out "OnWard!"


	15. Chapter 15:Into The Inventing Room

As the boat started to move, Wonka could see the hungry look in Ariana and Charlie's eyes -so he took out his spoon and dipped it into the chocolate river. "Here, try some of this, it will do you good ! You look starved to death!" said Wonka. He gives Ariana the spoon full with chocolate. Ariana drank the chocolate.

She looked over at Wonka and said,"Tastes great." As Ariana gives it to Charlie. "That's because it is mixed by the waterfall. The waterfall is most important ingredient because it mixes the chocolate turns it up mixes it light and fluffy." explained Wonka, "And ,by the way ,no other factory in the world..."

Turquoise interrupted saying "You already said that."

Wonka became completely silent and said with a smirk,"Yes,we're adults and we know about everything."

Mary answered back,"Really,because I've been very smart. When I was young ,I first discovered chocolate." said Wonka.

"Do you remember what it was like being a kid?" asked Charlie.

"Oh ,boy ,do I." said Wonka with a bright smile on his face. Then the smile turned into a frown as the boat kept going further and further.

Elizabeth wondered aloud "How come they don't see where they're going?"

Wonka answered "They can't. There is no way of knowing where they're going." Wonka yelled out, "Switch on the lights!"

As the lights go on ,the boat goes straight down on a chocolate waterfall! The boat stops at a place where there were a bunch of rooms for different candies surrounding them. There was one that made Ariana crack up . It was a room called whipped cream, where a bunch of Oompa-Loompas are whipping a cow to create milk. The boat goes more faster.Wonka yelled out "Stop the boat." The he smiled at everyone "I wanna show you guys something." Said Wonka as the boat slowly stops to a room nearby called, The Inventing Room!


	16. Chapter 16:Turquoise becomes blue

As they went into The Inventing Room Wonka shouted out "Now this room is very important. Everyone enjoy yourselves but don't touch anything okay?" directed Wonka.

The group followed Wonka to a machine. Wonka turned the machine on. Out of the machine came a small stick of something .

Turquoise picked it up to look at it.

"That's it!?" exclaimed Mary.

Wonka stared at Mary."Do you even know what it is?" He asked to her.

"I know what it is. My sister chews it all the time. It's gum." answered Turquoise.

"Yeah , it's a stick of the most gum in the whole universe! You know why? know why?!" asked Wonka but nobody answered. "Cause this gum is three-course dinner all by itself." said Wonka.

Everyone continued to stay in silent until Elizabeth asked "Why anyone want that?"

Wonka stayed in silent while he began to take out his cards "It will be the end of all kitchens and all cooking. Just a little bite of Wonka's magic chewing gum and that will you ever need at breakfast, lunch and dinner." explained Wonka, This gum happens to be tomato soup,roast beef and blueberry pie." outlined Wonka

"It sounds great!" said Ariana

"It sounds weird." laughed Mary

"Kinda sounds yummy." said Turquoise

"I rather not let you eat it . There are still one or two things about..." before Wonka could finish his sentence ..

Turquoise interrupted "I'm a champion between any sport I'm not afraid of anything!" blasted Turquoise as she eats it ,"Mmmm ,yummy ,I could feel the tomato soup run down my throat!".

"Good ,now spit it out." said Wonka.

Turquoise didn't listen and continuing chewing.

"Turquoise ,I think you better spit it out." said Elizabeth but Turquoise didn't listen to Elizabeth. "Um Turquoise." said Elizabeth

"Yes?" asked Turquoise

"Your nose is turning blue." said Elizabeth.

"It has gone purple." said Ariana.

"What?" asked Turquoise. She touched her nose. It almost felt blue ! That made her look down towards her nose by almost looking as if her eyes were crossed! Turquoise was shocked as she looked at her hand- her hand is also turning blue and it was rolling down to her arm.

"What's happening to me..." said Turquoise as she felt her stomach getting bigger and had a little sloshing in it. Her skin was getting more and more and more blue. She sees everyone backing away as she gets more and more bigger "She's swelling up!" warned Ariana

"Like a blueberry." said Elizabeth as Turquoise was bigger and bigger. She was done swelling up and everyone stands speechless. Wonka tried to say a word. The word he said was "I've tried it on 20 Oompa-Loompas and each one of the ended up as a blueberry. It's just weird" said Wonka with a nervous smile on his face. Everybody here's a tune nearby that means the Oompa-Loompas are getting ready to sing.


	17. Chapter 17:The Turquoise Song

Listen close ,listen well, to the story about Turquoise Beauregrade ..

This young woman sees no harm..

Working, Working, Working ..out all day long.

Working, Working, out all day long.. yeah!

Girl's keep working, til she sleep! Muscles

become stronger from her chest,arms and legs..

Working, Working ,out all day long .

As years and years past away, she works away..

Her bones get stronger everyday, but , her blood

pressure might not take this strength. That is why we

try so hard to save, Miss Turquoise Beauregrade

working, working ,all day long ..

Working, Working ,working ,Working ,working ,Working

All day long...

As the song begins to fade out, Turquoise appeared being pushed by oompa-loompas. She was rolled into some kind of safe. Elizabeth was completely shocked. She couldn't believe her new friend turned into a blueberry! She walked over to Mr.Wonka. Wonka didn't see an angry face on Elizabeth. He could tell the look in her eyes that she wasn't happy. Wonka told an Oompa-Loompa to bring Turquoise into another room .Elizabeth felt curious. "The Juicing Room? What are they going to do to her there?" she asked.

"Well, they are going to squeeze the juice right out of her like a pimple."explained Wonka. Elizabeth went completely silent as everyone else did.

"Well, what are we waiting for? The tour doesn't continue by itself ,come on!" pointed out Wonka. Everyone else followed him.


	18. Chapter 18:Rock Candy

Wonka and the others headed into a large room. The sound of pick-axes banging sounded like a mine. The Oompa-Loompas used pick-axes to break off some kind of candy that is in the walls.

"Rock candy." said Charlie out loud as Wonka turned to look at him.

" Yes...the Oompa-Loompas mine rock candy to sell it." ,explained Wonka,"You see the dark grey ones are bad ones we don't sell those."

"Ooooh."answered Charlie. He watched an Oompa-Loompa take the bad rock candies away. Elizabeth watched this too. She heard her phone ping. She picked it up ,it was her father speaking .Elizabeth went into a private corner to talk to her father.

"What is it ,Father?" asked Elizabeth.

"I just wanna say hi and how you're doing." said Mr.Salt sweetly.

"I'm doing fine ,Father. I'm in some kind of room where there is rock candy." Elizabeth told her Dad.

"Oh how nice..Wait Veruca..Sweetie I'm on the phone with your sister. Hey! Dont. take the phone away from me ,missy!" yelled Mr.Salt .

Elizabeth gasped when she heard her father yell at Veruca .It was like Elizabeth was hearing a murder on the phone.

"I'm sorry you said rock candy?" asked Veruca.

"Y-yes." gulped Elizabeth.

"Then get me some of those rock candies!" roared Veruca.

"Okay." said Elizabeth. She hung up the phone . Elizabeth exhaled as she watched Wonka. He was walking around viewing the rock candy mines. She started walking towards him.


	19. Chapter 19:No Rock Candy For You

"Mr.Wonka.",began Elizabeth.. she reached up to him.

Wonka turned around to Elizabeth, "Yes?",asked Wonka in curiosity.

"How much for the rock candy?", asked Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry what?",asked Wonka holding the side of his head in confusion.

"How much for the rock candy?",asked Elizabeth again.

"I need to know if you're planning to sell them, no? That is because they are not for sale.", answered Wonka.

"Wait,what?", asked Elizabeth, who now was as confused as Wonka had been, she shook her head a few times.

"They are not for sale. They are only for the candy shops, to be given to the people.", explained Wonka.

Elizabeth was stunned. "Oh my gosh! My sister is going to kill me when I come home with nothing." She thought a little while. Elizabeth started having flashbacks. The flashbacks are bad memories. They were moments in time her sister, Veruca, disrespectfully treated her by yelling at her and making fun of her.

Elizabeth had secretly hoped Veruca would accept Elizabeth as her sister. Elizabeth was hoping to just give her some of those rock candies! Elizabeth had no chose but to disobey Wonka. She had to plan to go into the mine. This was dishonest, to go against the kindness of Wonka. Elizabeth let her desperate feelings make the decision to go anyway. All the Oompa-Loompas stared at her silently as she walked into the mine. They all came up to her, "Um ,hey." , muttered Elizabeth. She waved at the Oompa-Loompas who moved closer to her. They started to examine her hand. They dragged Elizabeth to a cart that had ,"Bad.", written on its side. They pushed Elizabeth down in the hole. The others were completely shocked! They heard screams and ran towards the mine. They got there just in time to see Elizabeth be dropped away down the hole! When Elizabeth was gone...everybody stared at Wonka.

"Well..." , commented Wonka,"No rock candy for her."

Everyone stood there silent.


	20. Chapter 20:Elizabeth Song

Everybody was quiet. They weren't quiet for long. Suddenly, they heard the Oompa-Loompas beginning to sing.

Ahh, Ahh

Ahh,Ahh

Ahh,ahhh...

Elizabeth Salt, the young lady..

Has just gone down the hole..

and she,at first,didn't deserve this..

but,we had to do it anyway..

We had to do it anyway..

We had to do it anyway..

Some rocks can go with her set of heart,

this morning from how she thought,

Some blocks could go with that two.

A rotten apple that no one could eat.

There's a lot of things as well,

could represent her.

With no sense of heart,

These are Elizabeth's new found friends!

That she will meet,as she feels good..

These are Elizabeth's new found friends-

Who treated her unfairly and who indeed?

Who had never been there in her life?

Who made her feel that she was left behind?

Who are the culprits and who did that?

The guilty ones now this is sad...

Dear old mum and loving...dad.

The Oompa-Loompas stopped singing and went back into business like nothing had happened.


	21. Chapter 21:Glass Elevator

After what happened at the Rock Candy Mines, Wonka and the others made their way to an elevator made out of glass.

"I don't know why I didn't think of this earlier, but,the elevator is a far better way to get around the factory.",commented Wonka.

Mary were wide. She was staring off at the button numbers of the elevator.

"It can't be this many floors.", she said .

"How do you know,Ms.Smartypants?", asked Wonka. Wonka explained that this was no ordinary elevator. This is called a great glass elevator. Wonka then pressed a button that made the elevator go. It lead them to different rooms. While exploring Mary didn't quite understand any of the rooms.

"Why is everything here completely pointless?"asked Mary.

"Candy doesn't have to have a point, that's why it's candy.",answered Ariana.

While Wonka was watching the two girls talk, he had a terrible flashback...

Flashback~

"No son of mine is ever going to be a chocolatier." Yelled a older man with a white shirt a younger version of himself Wonka was yelling back at him "Then I'll run away to Switzerland." He yelled that man with the white shirt let him do it and warned him that he won't be here if he comes back a few minutes later Young Wonka decided to go home but when he reached home the house vanished!

Flashback Over~

Mary walks over to Wonka "I wanna pick a room." She said Wonka looks back at her and smirks at her "Go ahead." He said.


	22. Chapter 22:The Music Room

The great glass elevator stopped and then, the doors opened. Wonka,Ariana,Charlie and Mary stepped out into the room. It all looked brown and it had some guitars on display. Mary seemed amazed by it. She had been in a rock n roll band.

"Here.", gestured Wonka. He handed the group some kind of earplugs. "Some of the music here can get too loud. That could make your ears bleed. I mean none of us want to go deaf do we?"

Wonka started walking and give a tour around the room.

"This room is where I got the idea for making music about candy.", explained Wonka. "Since there had been so much music like country ,rock-n-roll ,rap or pop. I thought making songs about candy. First, we put a piece of candy into a little glass box,then, we analyze the words that appear on our computer screens. Once the authentic words directly appear,after the piece of candy gets scanned, the words get printed out into a sheet of paper. Here is an example.."

Everybody leaned over the analysis glass box. They witnessed a mechanical claw drop a piece of candy into the glass box. It was analyzed and, then, magically words appear on the screen of the computer which was positioned next to the glass box.

Everybody wowed in amazement.

Wonka turned to Mary and whispered,"Care to read it?".

Mary turned to him and reacted in disgust, "What!?! No,I can't read !I hate reading!Reading is dumb!", she shouted.

Wonka rolled his eyes and looked towards Ariana and Charlie.

He asked,"Ariana,Charlie would you like to read it?"

Ariana and Charlie both responded with a nod. They ran towards the computer to read it. They had smiles on their faces. Wonka smiled back at them, but,turned to see Mary smirking at him.

"What is it Mary?",asked Wonka.

"Well, if candy can be turned into songs on paper, can humans too?",asked Mary leaving Wonka stammering to find a answer.


	23. Chapter 23:Mary In The Music Machine

Wonka finished his stammering by saying,"Uh,no,we don't use humans to make songs."

"So,no humans used for songs, eh?",questioned Mary. She smirked when her eyes looked over at the machine and then looks at Wonka,"I guess, I'm the first."

She started running towards the little glass box. Something went wrong when the analyzer starts glitching out and started to zap Mary into the machine.

"She's gone!", Ariana was in shock.

Wonka knew where she was.

"Follow me. She must be in computers.", explained Wonka as he started to walk to the computers.

Following behind him was,Ariana and Charlie. When they got to the computers, there was Mary! They all gasped! They saw her in the computers,looking around. She did not know what to do. The sounds of music began playing in the background means the Oompa-Loompas are going to start singing...

The most important thing that we ever learned,

The most important thing as far as children are concerned..

Is never let them play music ..

Cause once they play music they will never stop ..

Never,let them..

Never,let them ..

It shakes the mind in the head!.

It makes the ears in pain!..

It makes avoidment to the outside world..

It makes a child deaf inside..

Deaf inside ..

Deaf inside ..

She can't no longer realize why the world is so important ..

So important ..

So important ..

Her ears become damaged fast..

Her mind becomes blank and nothingness..

She can't not hear she only sees..

She only sees..

She only sees..

Regarding little Mary Teavee..

We very much regret that we

Regret that we ..

Shall we have to wait and see...

We very much regret that we ..

Shall simply have to wait and see.

If we could get her back to normal if we can't ..

Serves her right...

As the song ended,

Wonka heard the sound of the printer working.

"Oh,that means the paper just printed.", said Wonka with a smile. The three got to the printer, they could see the words from the song printed out. This included Mary screaming on the page for help! Everybody looked at her facial expression, in shock. An Oompa-Loompa came up to Wonka, he ordered him to take Mary to a room where she could be taken out of the page. After that the trio headed back to the Great Glass Elevator.

Wonka said happily,"So much to see and do it's amazing now...how many girls are left?"

He turned towards Charlie and Ariana,

"Mr.Wonka, Ariana's the only one left.", said Charlie.

Wonka looked at Ariana and as Ariana looked at him back. They both blushed red and had big smiles on their faces.


	24. Chapter 24:The End

Wonka snapped out of it.

He said,"Alright, now we must dilly and dally on. We have a lot of things to do before the day is out. Luckily, we have the Great Glass Elevator to speed things..."

Before Wonka could say anything else- he accidentally hit his head on the gates of the elevator. When he got back up, he pressed the open button. All three went inside. They put their earplugs away as they got in. Wonka pressed on a button that says "Up And Out." Which made Charlie wonder what does it stand for??

"Well, here we go up and out.",said Wonka with a big smile on his face.

"Wait what?", asked Ariana in confusion, "But it's made of glass it could smash into a million pieces."

She pulled Charlie close to her to protect him. She watched Wonka laugh insanely. They reached the roof and smashed through! The glass of the elevator did not break. The three looked down at the city below them. They saw the rest of the women all leaving, looking not so right. Then,they watched the girls leave the gates of the factory.

Wonka asked, "Where do you live?"

Ariana quickly responded, "There at that little house."

At Charlie's house~

Ariana and Charlie's parents and grandparents were all wondering when the two children would ever return. Until the glass elevator came crashing down through their roof! After the glass elevator gates opened, inside was Ariana and Charlie and Wonka. Charlie came out excited to see his family again.

After a lovely reunion with the family, Ariana and Charlie introduced their parents to Willy Wonka, the man who was with them in the elevator. Wonka met their parents. He started explaining something about finding a wife. He said Ariana is the most gorgeous woman he ever saw. He started to get down on his knee and pulled out a ring making Ariana gasped in shock.

"Ariana Bucket, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"asked Wonka.

Ariana had a huge smile on her face, "Yes, I will like that! Can my family come to our wedding?", asked Ariana.

"I'm afraid they can't.. it's going to be just you and me." said Wonka. Ariana was shocked as she watches Wonka step in the elevator and turned around to her "Ariana come on."gestures Wonka.

Ariana was still silent.

"Ariana?", asked Wonka.

"I'm not going to marry you.", said Ariana quietly.

"Wha-wha.", Wonka was shocked. He was feeling his heart split into two.

"I wouldn't leave my family if I get married.", stated Ariana.

"Oh I see." Wonka murmured as he sadly gets in the glass elevator all by himself.

"I guess I should just leave.", Wonka he pressed a button on the elevator to leave.

A month later~

Charlie was outside of the house in the streets. He was shining somebody's shoes which turned out to be Wonka himself!

As Wonka looked down at Charlie, he said,"Charlie, I'm so sorry! I was being a little forceful with your sister. I'm just uncomfortable about the whole parents thing." I'm sure you and your sister's parents were nice ,lovely people. Parents always tell you on what to do or what not to do."

"They are just trying to protect you from doing something wrong.", responded Charlie.,"Talk to my parents."

This made Wonka feel uncomfortable again,"Well,there is no way I'm talking to my father again! He probably forgot about me!", yelled Wonka

"Maybe we could try to find him." suggested Charlie.

Wonka turned silent.

"I could come with you."offered Charlie.

Wonka has a delighted smile on his face as he hops from his seat, "Well, I do like some good company." Both he and Charlie ran into the glass elevator.

When the two found the house, Charlie was the first one to ring the doorbell before a older man opened it.

"You have a appointment?", the man asked.

"No,but,he is over due.", stated Charlie as they got inside the house.

Wonka sits in a chair while the older man checked out the inside of his mouth. While doing that, Charlie looks around the room and sees was old newspapers on the walls talking about...Wonka's chocolate factory! Wonka was wrong and his father didn't forget about him!

The older man shocked said,"Heavens I haven't seen gums like these..." which brought the man into realization. The teeth he was examining was no other than his own son!

"Hi Dad." said Wonka in a quiet tone as he got up from his chair to hug his father while Charlie smiles at this sweet moment.

Years Later~

Wonka agreed to Ariana to let her family be invited to their wedding. Also,her family was to live at the factory with them. After,when the four grandparents died, Ariana and Wonka had two daughters named Jessie and Lucinda and the whole family continued to live their happy times at the factory.

The End.


End file.
